1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven steering lock apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a motor-driven steering lock apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-308050 is structured such that a switch means is provided in a power supply line to an electric motor driving a lock bolt, and a power supply to the electric motor during traveling is interrupted by the switch means based on a signal from an external power supply control apparatus, for preventing the lock bolt from carelessly locking during traveling of a vehicle.
However, the power supply line to an internal CPU controlling a driving direction of the electric motor is provided independently from the power supply line to the electric motor so that the internal CPU can carry out the other controls than the drive control of the electric motor even during traveling.
Accordingly, the power supply is continuously fed to the internal CPU, and a standby current is consumed even in the case of a sleep state. Further, there is a possibility that the internal CPU produces an improper operation during traveling of the vehicle.
Then, the structure may be made such that a switch means is provided in the power supply line of the internal CPU, and the power supply to the internal CPU is interrupted during traveling. However, it is necessary to provide a signal line for inputting a control signal in the switch means, causing a circuit structure to become complicated. Further, as described in FIG. 11 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-308050, if the switch means is provided in the power supply line for feeding the power to the internal CPU and the electric motor, and the power supply to the both is interrupted during traveling, only the internal CPU cannot be started during traveling, making it impossible to execute the other controls (such as a confirmation of a lock and unlock state of a lock bolt during traveling of the vehicle) by the internal CPU.